Boxers
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Lately, Midorima noticed something unusual with Takao's habits, and it's making him restless. Takao's mischievous teasing continues! Slight sexting and a hot quickie in the shower room included. Sequel to Lollipop.


**Boxers  
>By: <strong>Stupiak Kitty

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Blame Tattsun's photo with him showing his 'cherry boy' underpants.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything, except for my imagination.

Shall we? ;) ;)

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

Midorima tried to suppress the urge to growl impatiently— perhaps even stomping his feet in frustration. Unfortunately, these past three days was a horrible torture to him.

It was certain that Takao was teasing him.

He just knew it.

Somehow, his mind was entertaining the idea of regretting his request of _time out_. There's no way he could take his words back either.

It would crush his pride if he were.

_Flashback;_

"Shin-chan~"

"Don't come near me."

Bandaged-wrapped fingers met Takao's smiling face. It was pushing his face away causing him to suspend his supposedly (erotic) bear hug.

"Ehhh? What's with you out of the sudden?" He said after yanking Midorima's hand away from his face. His eyebrows rose when he remembered something. "Don't tell me Scorpios have the worst compatibility with Cancers again?"

"Hmph," He pushed his glasses up. "That's not it. Quite the contrary, in fact. According to Oha Asa water signs have the best partnership among their fellow elements today. Cancers and Scorpios are leading the rank, but of course, my sign is on the first spot."

"Heh~ Interesting prediction," said Takao. His lips are tilting with his usual mischievous smirk. "If that's the case…why don't we test our fate today, Shin-chan~"

"No!" Midorima exclaimed when he tried to advance toward him. "I told you not to come near me, didn't I?"

He scrunched his eyebrows with that. "What's the issue this time?"

"I…I would like to call for a two weeks time-out," Midorima said with an unfamiliar little voice. He had his head tilted on the other side and he was pushing his glasses up a couple of times.

"Ha? Two weeks time-out? What do you even mea—" Takao gasped when he finally caught what his green-haired lover was implying. "N-no way, are you telling me what I think it is?"

"Certainly," He answered. "Knowing how your brain works, I assume you are following what I am suggesting at this moment."

"B-but Shin-chan, that's…that's way too long!" Takao answered as he went to where he was looking. "What's with this sudden plan, anyway? Are you having some sort of endurance test or something?"

He tilted his head away from Takao again. He was trying to conceal his embarrassment. "I need to focus on something more important than that."

"Eh? Are you saying that doing _it_ with me is not important to you?"

Midorima tried to conceal the impending sigh. He knew Takao would be saying that.

Frowning, he struggled on keeping his temper inside him. This is also unusual for him to ask _patiently_ with someone. Despite it all, he endured. "Fourteen days is all I ask of you, Takao."

"I refuse," His words had touched some of Midorima's nerves, making his brow twitch in annoyance. Seeing Takao crossing his arms made it worse. "That's a very long time, Shin-chan. What do you intend of doing within those weeks, then?"

"Tch. I'm just asking for a time-out. Is that really hard for you to control your body?"

"You're not asking my question," Takao responded with the same annoyed tone. "Tell me, are you doing something I'm not supposed to know?"

That certain inquiry made him forgot that he was trying to sustain the _peaceful_ way of asking Takao for two weeks time-out. Grabbing his arms with a grip that could kill a mouse, he snarled, "Are you accusing me of cheating, Takao?"

Takao challenged his glare with a glare. "If that's how you interpret my question, then I suppose you have some explaining to do."

"You're a fool."

"What—"

"Your cynicism is what I hate the most," Midorima interrupted. Takao pouted with that. "Hasn't it occurred to you that we only have half the month to prepare with our finals, as well as the regional games that we need to play the next month," He released his arms to push his glasses up. Takao noticed the unusual pink hue on the shell of his ears. "I…I'm not used with this kind of set-up yet. Lately, I've become aware of how this relationship of ours had affected my focus — mainly with my studies and basketball. Somehow, this unfamiliar affection is distracting me. You must understand that this is new to me, Takao."

"Ohhkay. I'll try to understand what you mean," He said, lifting a half-amused half-confused brow. "I have a suggestion, though. Why don't you try doing it my way? Shift it into inspiration instead. That way, you don't have to ask for a time-out. And may I remind you again that two weeks is not a short break. It would be awhile. You might miss me~"

Midorima controlled his impending growl. "Don't force me to extend it for two months."

Takao took a while before he sighed and answered, "Alright, Shin-chan. If that's what you want. Two weeks without kissing and nailing, it's a deal then."

_End of flashback;_

He first thought that it was strange for Takao to agree with something just like that. Now he understood the reason why.

He should have known.

Knowing Takao, he should have anticipated this. Plotting something as mischievous as this is a deed only he was capable of doing. He should have seen it coming.

"Okay, everyone, let's all take a fifteen minute break," Called their captain Ootsubo. "We'll be doing the new drill Coach Nakatani and I talked over."

"Osu!" Everyone around them exclaimed before going to the side of the court to get their own water bottles and towels. Different chatters echoed around the gymnasium instead of the usual squeaking of rubber shoes.

Instead of obeying their captain, Midorima approached the container full of balls and went to practice his shooting.

"Haaa~ our recent morning practice is very tiring don't you think so?"

_!_

Midorima's hand twitched a little the moment he heard that familiar voice. He knew that Takao was talking with their fellow teammates, but hearing him talk as if he was doing _nothing_ is making his ears ring in annoyance. He ignored it instead and continued on doing his shooting.

He chose to ignore him today.

"Miyaji-san, your towel," The voice continued.

"_Sank yu._"

Midorima's hand twitched again when he heard the voice laughed. "No probies. Shin-chan, aren't you going to take a break?"

He refused to answer that and continued on shooting his ninth shot.

"Look, your shirt is soaked with sweat already."

His hand twitched once again, noticing that Takao's voice was now near. He persisted on ignoring him and let off another perfect shot.

"Oi, Shin-chan."

11th shot.

"Shin-chan~"

12th shot.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan."

His eyebrows twitched this time. He could almost feel the vein popping out from his temple, but he kept on paying no attention to his persistent calls.

"Hey, Shin-chan~ Can you hear me?"

_Tch. That's it! _

With annoyance clouding his mind, he turned around and glared at the annoying piece of human that has ever existed. "Stop annoy—"

He halted himself the moment he realized what he just did. Quickly, his eyes went down to Takao's middle part as if it was a magnet attracting steel.

There it is again.

The elastic bond of his boxers was showing again. Even the color of his underpants was peaking outside his _unusual _low-waist shorts.

It was green.

And to think that this was the third day since he began seeing that damn boxers, with the same color every single day.

"Shin-chan, are you okay? Do you want me to get your water bottle?"

Midorima fight the urge to throw the ball at Takao. Seeing the mischief on his face was enough to tell that he was doing this on purpose.

If he was doing this to test his endurance or just for entertainment purposes, it was beyond him.

There was one thing he was certain now.

It was turning him on.

Sending a warning glare at Takao, he turned his back on him and tossed the ball to the basket before he could throw it at him.

"Eh? Shin-chan?"

He pushed his glasses up and decided that it's enough for today. Without looking at Takao, he walked to the direction of the gym's entrance.

"Shin-chan, where are you going?"

Midorima whirled around with that and as he figured, Takao was following him.

"Don't follow me," He declared before turning around, and then he tried whirling back again and saw him in the act of tagging along. "Take one step or I'll kill you."

Takao must have sensed how serious he was in his voice so he stilled. He chose to turned back again with that and went out.

He must calm his body now, and doing it with Takao beside him is an impossible feat.

**xXx**

Midorima was successful on calming his system and went inside the gymnasium when the fifteen minutes break was over. The Shuutoku team was now spending their free time inside the gymnasium. Some had gone home. Some were organizing themselves in the locker room, while some had somehow managed to borrow a volleyball as they spent their time playing the game inside the court.

In Midorima's case, he chose to rest himself on the corner bench together with his lucky item — a miniature version of Cinderella's glass shoes.

Their new drill was tough, not that he was complaining, but it made them heaving with exhaustion and get drenched with another bucket of perspiration.

Which bothered Midorima the most.

He tried to focus on staring at one area, but occasionally he would sometimes shift it whenever his eyesight caught the figure of Takao — since he was playing volleyball together with their senpai Miyaji and some of the third string ichinens, he needed to move along the court.

Hearing Takao's hearty laugh was one thing. Seeing a sweaty Takao is also one thing.

Hearing and seeing it both was not unusual to him anymore, but combining it with playing top-naked at the same time as seeing his _green _boxers peaking through his _unusual_ low-waist shorts is dangerous to Midorima's health.

_Very. _

Takao's teasing is irritating his nervous system and 'that' certain restless muscle below. He could just go to the locker room to avoid it, all right, but even if that's the case he just can't.

Perhaps the real reason was he was enjoying this deep inside. He shouldn't let Takao see it because it only meant one thing.

He would be taking all his words back.

And to think that it hasn't been one week yet.

"Oi Takao, where are you going? Aren't you going to play anymore?"

He looked at senpai Miyaji when he heard that, but he glance away when he saw that Takao was jogging to where he was sitting.

He can't help but tut with that.

"Nah! I'm tired already. Go on without me Miyaji-senpai," Takao answered before waving at him. "Shin-chan, you're still here. Waiting for me?"

"Hmph," He pushed his glasses up and turned his head away from Takao. "I'm just waiting for them to finish playing."

"Ehhh…" He nodded as if he understood. In Midorima's peripheral vision, he could see him approach his bag and snatched a small face towel. Then his figure went past him and settled next to him.

He knew that Takao was dangerously near him, considering the familiar warmth he could feel on his right side and the delicious combination of Takao's sweat and perfume that was teasing his nostrils.

Midorima knew even without looking that he was using his small towel to wipe the sweat off his face and (top-naked) body. Much to his annoyance, his presence is making his breathing and his lower body on edge. And so to conceal it, he snatched his phone out of his pocket and entertained himself by pretending to text someone.

He almost dropped his phone when it vibrated, then he tutted and struck Takao's feet with his own feet when he heard him chuckling.

He frowned when he saw the person who sent him the message.

_From: Servant_  
><em>Subject: Shin-chan is…?<br>Message: Is there a particular reason why you're unusually twitchy today? ;)_

He tutted again as he type his reply.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: Do not play games with me, fool. You clearly know the reason why. _

The moment he sent the reply, Takao's phone rang. Base from the faint motion that he could see on his peripheral vision, he moved to check his phone. It took him seconds before Midorima received another reply from him.

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Aww…Shin-chan was affected. ;)<br>Message: Heh. I knew it. Do you like what you saw? I bought it because it reminds me of your hair color. :P_

_x_

_To: Servant  
>Subject: Shut up.<br>Message: Stop teasing me. _

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: I knew it's turning you on. ;)<br>Message: But Shin-chan's reaction is so amusing~ I can't help but to tease you more. Plus, it's been three days since… :( My body is missing you. _

He should have known. Takao was doing this for his entertainment.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: …_

Midorima closed his phone after sending his last reply. It didn't take a moment before Takao's phone rang, then he was caught off guard when he turned to him and exclaimed, "Eh? Why are you only sending three dots?"

He chose that moment to look at him. He was trying to convey his real thoughts just by glaring at him, and base from Takao's meaningful look he knew that he understood.

Takao was the first one who broke their eye contact and went to type on his phone.

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Wanna do it now?<br>Message: I told you two weeks is a very long time. :)_

_x_

_To: Servant  
>Subject: You're insane.<br>Message: This is your fault. You are ruining what I intended to do in the first place._

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: I'm not saying right here. ww.<br>Message: Just admit you can't survive it without touching me. _

_x_

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: If you wear your clothes immediately and stop that senseless teasing then I can._

Midorima could have sworn he heard Takao chuckle with that.

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: ;)<br>Message: Admit it. You're enjoying this._

x

_To: Servant  
>Subject: no subject<br>Message: Don't be absurd._

x

_From: Servant  
>Subject: 3<br>Message: But you're hard. ;)_

Midorima was about to send his violent reaction about his recent message when he _heard _Takao stretched, together with that moaning. There's nothing malicious with that, he knew. But with their current topic, he was certain that the teasing bastard is on it again.

He looked at him to chide him, but he regretted his actions once he saw that he was looking at him with that mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He glared at Takao when his eyes glance to the bottom part of him, before looking back at his face.

He knew what he was trying to say.

For a moment, Midorima was confused as to how he was aware of his _excitement _— he was trying his best to conceal it by shifting around and putting his bag in the middle of Takao and him. Then he remembered that he has that damn ability. He was able to see what he was doing even without actually looking.

Frowning, he began typing his message away.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: Unfair.<br>Message: Curse that hawk eyes of yours._

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Life is always unfair. :D<br>Message: Haha. It helped me a lot of times y'know. _

Midorima never replied. He focused on watching their teammates play touch ball instead. Replying Takao's text didn't help him. In fact, it was making the matter worse.

He never sensed any weird actions beside him, and he was grateful Takao wasn't doing anything. A couple of minutes after, he glanced down when his phone vibrated on his hands. He read the message despite knowing who the sender is.

Which made him regret his actions immediately.

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Hey~<br>Message: Wanna help you with that? ;) It'll be painful if you ignore it._

_x_

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: Just leave it be._

Midorima sent a warning glare to Takao when he reached for his bag and put it on the other side of him. He ignored his warning as he grabbed his own bag and placed it on top of his lap. He almost panicked when Takao scooted near him. "Oi—"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything," He interrupted with a wide grin. "I just want to conceal my own boner."

He almost shook Takao's shoulders with that. "Oi, don't say that aloud as if it's a normal thing to say. Someone might hear you."

"No one's near us, you know," Takao laughed. "You worry too much, Shin-chan~"

Instead of answering, Midorima glanced down to his phone to key in his response instead.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: You're too reckless. _

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: ~<br>Message: And you're so hot I wanna blow you. ;) _

Midorima made an annoyed click with his tongue after reading his reply. It was obvious that Takao was chatting up on him. Determined to stand firm with his request of time-out, he texted…

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: Stop it. Stop grinding your feet as well. It's disturbing._

Instead of obeying, Takao scooted even closer to him all the while doing that disturbing mannerism with his feet and thighs — he was moving it faster than before. He tried pushing his thighs away with his own but he didn't stop. Midorima could feel the electric tingles travelling all over his body just by feeling the vibration caused by Takao's movements.

Then it stopped.

But his own phone vibrated instead.

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Hahaha~<br>Message: I don't mind sucking you at the locker room for the second time. ;) It's a shame Oha Asa didn't ask for a lollipop again. _

Midorima cringed the moment he read his latest reply. He felt as if someone had switch the _turn on_ button inside his body. He tried hard not to rethink about the events that happened days ago concerning those three certain words, but reading those made his body ignite.

The fire of desire Takao had triggered inside him had scattered all over his system already.

It looks like the sucking, the locker room, and the lollipop was the only key to destroy his durability to resist his flirting.

Seeing Takao without any shirt on while his boxers were showing is already difficult to disregard. He felt as though he was a beast starved for years and his prey was now served before him but a thick wall of mirror was preventing him to attack it.

Trying to suppress his impatient growl, Midorima type his message with fast fingers.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: There's no second time.<br>Message: I'm sucking you this time._

_x_

He glared at Takao when he laughed aloud. He controlled himself not to jump him then and there when he saw him mumbled _"Sorry."_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Ohh~~<br>Message: Now Shin-chan's talking. ;) _

x

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: Shut up. You asked for this._

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: ;)<br>Message: Heh. Now I'm getting horny. Fuck. They're still here. I bet the locker room's still full with people. _

x

Midorima's thigh twitched when he felt a hand gently caressing it. He sent a warning stare at Takao before catching the wicked hand and putting it away from his thighs. This is a dangerous moment for him. One slight touch of Takao sent millions of shivers down his spine.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: …<br>Message: Tch. Stop it and find a way._

x

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Yay!<br>Message: Mission complete! Shin-chan's always impatient whenever he's horny~_

_x_

_To: Servant  
>Subject: Tch.<br>Message: Stop texting and find a way you fool!_

Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance when Takao laughed again.

_From: Servant  
>Subject: no subject<br>Message: It's still early for them to leave, y'know. Why don't we go home then?_

_x_

_To: Servant  
>Subject: no subject<br>Message: No. I want it now._

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: Shin-chan is so~<br>Message: Eh? We can't do it with people around us, can we? Patience, Shin-chan. You'll taste me soon. ;)_

_x_

_To: Servant  
>Subject: no subject<br>Message: This is your fault._

_x_

_From: Servant  
>Subject: no subject<br>Message: And I'm not sorry with that~ ;)_

After reading Takao's last text, Midorima closed his phone with that and stood up. He went past him to snatch his bag and walked to the direction of the locker's room without looking back at him.

He flipped his phone open when it vibrated and saw that Takao had sent him a message full of question marks. Midorima knew Takao was confused with his actions, so he replied.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: No more teasing.<br>Message: Stay there and wait for my cue. You're not going home without my cum inside you._

He continued walking even when his phone vibrated seconds after he sent his message.

_From: Servant  
>Subject: no subject<br>Message: Fuck. I think I'm in trouble~ Dirty-talking Shin-chan is 3 3 ;)) _

His lips curved into a slight smile with that. He wouldn't let Takao get away with this.

**xXx**

As expected, the locker room was still occupied with some of the third and second strings. Their captain wasn't there so he bet he went home already. Midorima secretly shifted his bag in front of him when some of them greeted him as he walked further inside the locker room. As always, he ignored them, went to his own locker, and manipulated the lock to open.

Then he began taking his bathing essentials and went to the shower room without bothering to undress or even leaving his phone behind. He doesn't care about anything now. He'll worry about everything the moment he was sated.

This painful warmth is the only thing he wanted to take care of right now.

Midorima chose the cubicle he always use whenever he showers, putting his things on the shelf at the side at once and went to key in a message on his phone.

_To: Servant  
>Subject: no subject<br>Message: Last cubicle on the right. I don't care if they're still here. Just come._

He removed his clothes, his glasses and placed it beside his things, and then he turned the showerhead on. He shivered once the cold gush of the water touched his body fired up with desire. He pushed away the fringe irritating his eyes when he noticed that he was still wearing his bandages.

He contemplated whether to remove it or not. He must have neglected it because of the desire to Takao then and there. He decided to leave it to him instead.

It was after a few moments when his phone vibrated again. He was about to check it when he felt something warm behind him, then it moved to embrace his torso.

"Gotcha," Takao whispered. He knew it was he. "It's hard to sneak in here when there's so many people going in and out of the locker room, ya'know."

"Hmph," He suppressed a smirk. He caressed Takao's forearm with that. "Knowing you, I'm certain you'd do it."

"Ha—" Takao never managed to utter his response when Midorima yanked him by the arm and pushed him on the wall to claim his mouth with an aggressive and impatient kiss.

He can't help but yelp with that, but the pain on his back was forgotten when Midorima used his tongue to lick his own tongue, while creeping a hand inside his boxers to fondle the rigid muscle resting on his crotch.

"I'm expecting you to be quiet," Midorima mumbled on his ear after pulling his lips away. Then Takao gasped when the warmth of his lips caressed the sensitive flesh of his neck. It was making him tremble in want. "You don't want them figuring out that we have this particular kind of relationship, do you?"

"F-fuck," Takao voiced out as quiet as he can. "You're turning me on whenever you say things like that."

"You're a maniac," was Midorima's reply.

Takao tried his best not to moan when he gripped his length, releasing it and gripping it again. He wanted to stay quiet as much as possible especially when they could still hear the faint chitchats and random footsteps of their teammates outside the shower room, but the excitement that was built up from their small text flirting earlier was making it harder to control the urge.

A desire-driven Midorima is making it worse. Seeing the water running down his face and the coldness of the shower splashing on his skin wasn't helping him either.

He bit his lips when Midorima licked his neck again, trailing it down on his collarbone to his chest then a little moan escaped from his lips when he attacked his nipple — teasing around the areola and biting the nub with playful teeth.

Then he gasped when Midorima continued his journey by leaving a trail of kisses along the upper part of his body until he reached his target. Takao whimpered when he teased his pelvic part with a small butterfly kisses while moving his boxers down.

Once his member was on display before Midorima's eyes, he never wasted time. He grabbed the angry muscle with his left hand, bobbing it for a while, and then he maneuvered it inside his mouth. He felt Takao's body arching with that, perhaps he was trying to control the urge to moan out loud.

He heard a small whimper the moment he moved his head up and down, slowly but firmly. The distinct taste of Takao was flooding his taste buds. He could even feel the muscle twitching inside his mouth. He was aware that Takao was enjoying this — the hand on his hair was grasping it so tightly it hurts.

Not that he mind it.

He moved his head up to play with the dampen slit with his tongue before sucking his length again. Midorima was caught off guard the moment he felt a warm substance tickling his throat, and then a strange bitter taste caressed his taste buds next.

Surprised, he let out Takao with that then he glared at him when he realized that he came inside his mouth. Without thinking, he threw it out of his mouth, frowning in disgust as he observed the white substance flowed on the tiles, blending along with the water until it disappeared.

"Aww. Look at my poor seed,"

He looked at Takao when he heard that. He stood up and glared at him. "I told you not to come inside my mouth."

Takao chuckled. "Why not? You'll get used to it, Shin-chan."

"No. That's disgusting."

"But I always swallow yours~"

"Tch. I'm not fond of swallowing filthy secretions," Midorima answered, and then he stared at Takao when he sighed and moved closer to him to bathe himself in the process. "What are you doing?"

Takao looked at him. "Err…bathing?"

"We're not finished yet."

Takao glance at his rigid length on cue, then he smirked. "Why, Shin-chan. Why didn't you tell earlier that you wanted me to suck you as well?"

"Hmph. What are you saying?" He answered, almost smirking. "I told you there's no second time."

"Eh—"

Takao never finished his words when Midorima attacked him again. This time, he turned him around as he roamed his hands all over Takao's taut chest.

Then he remembered something.

"I'm not inserting my fingers this time," He whispered near Takao's ear. "I'll do you now."

He felt him shiver with that. "Eh? Wait—"

Midorima felt his tension the moment he aimed the head of his member on his rear opening. The desire to nail him right then and there was flooding his mind, but he used the remaining sanity left inside his body. He rubbed it in a playful motion instead — he could feel Takao's hole constricting with that.

"I have a job for you instead," He said. He tried thrusting a little. he felt that his entrance was resisting his sudden entry a bit.

"W-What's—S-shin-chan," Takao whimpered the moment his head successfully went inside. Then he tried pushing it further within. "What are you—ah—S-Shin-chan, I'm—stop—not ready yet."

Midorima couldn't help but smirk with that. He felt Takao's stomach react when he caressed it with his left hands. "I'm readying you now."

"H-Ha?" Takao winced as he felt him still moving to fit inside him. "Wha—"

"Shh. Be quiet," Midorima kissed his damp hair before saying, "Remove my bandages while I'm doing you."

He felt Takao's body froze with that. He turned at him, gaping and blinking. He felt the muscle inside of him twitched, as if telling him to move and just forget that it will be painful.

As expected, it would excite Takao.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted for a long time?" He said when he continued on gawking at him. "Taking off the bandages while I'm inside you?"

Takao rested both his hands on the wall and panted with that. He can feel his length coming to life once again. The tingles inside his body were teasing him. He felt as if he was a ticking bomb ready to explode — especially when Midorima began to move inside him while touching his chest and stomach with his left hands.

He tried catching the teasing hand, and he bit his lips the moment his hand came in contact with Midorima's left hand. Imagining himself being nailed by his Shin-chan while messing up with his bandaged hands is an effective technique to make him reach the heaven of orgasm for seconds, so having it now at this moment is making his body crazy.

He was still sensitive with his earlier climax, but he could already feel the tension building up on his scrotum. He panted while removing the bandages with shaky fingers. Whenever he was successful on taking the bandage on a certain finger, Midorima banged him with a powerful force.

What's making this hard for him was the fact that he can't make any noise.

"Midorima?"

All of the actions stopped the moment they heard that certain voice. Takao felt as if someone had thrown millions of ice cubes at him. When he looked at Midorima, he knew he felt the same way.

"Oi, Midorima, are you there?"

Base from the voice, they assumed that it was their captain. Midorima was still unsure whether to tell that he was there or not.

"Your locker's open so I bet you're still here," Midorima panicked when the voice became closer.

Takao gestured for him to speak, so he said, "I-I'm here, captain."

"Oh. That's good. Some say they saw you went in the shower room but it's already half an hour and you still haven't come out," He said. "I thought you're already dead."

He glared at Takao when he snickered. "I'm fine. What is it that you want?"

"I'm looking for Takao."

He tutted when he felt Takao shaking his shoulders to control his laughter. He was unsure how to answer that. "U-uhh…He's not here."

"Yeah, I know that," Their captain said as a matter-of-factly. "I just want to ask you if you saw him. I have something to tell him."

Midorima sent a warning glare at Takao when he gracefully maneuvered himself to face him and moved to hook his arms on his nape.

"Tell him I went home," Takao whispered. His breath was teasing his ears.

"He went home," Midorima said almost automatically.

"That's impossible. His bag was still there on the bench."

Midorima shivered the moment Takao starts moving by himself. He was sending him a glare that says _"Stop moving!" _but he insisted on making him reach the edge of his climax. What's more, he began to play with his own erection, sending him a dozen of tingles on his spine.

"Midorima?"

He flinched when he heard that. He tried reprimanding Takao by glaring at him, but he didn't budge.

"Oi Midorima, Are you okay?"

"A-ah…H-he went home he said," Midorima stammered. He almost panted when Takao embraced him and did the thrusting in his behalf. "His texts…he texted me and said that he's gone home."

"Oh. That's strange for him to leave his bag like that," Their captain said. "Tell him about the magazine that he borrowed then. I need that tomorrow."

Midorima knew he wouldn't last, but he tried to speak straight. "O-okay."

"Thanks," He thought their captain was gone already that he flinched when he spoke again, "Wait – you have your phone while showering?"

Midorima heard Takao's chuckle near his ear with that. He was certain that Takao knew that was already on the edge, and he was teasing him again.

"What are you waiting for, Shin-chan?" Takao whispered. "Just come already~"

Midorima couldn't fight the urge to groan with that, together with the feeling of the familiar tension on his member constricting while secreting the seed out of his system.

"Oi, Midorima, what's happening with you?"

He almost forgot that their captain was still there. The mischievous smirk on Takao's face was embarrassing him more. Sending a death glare at Takao, he said… "I'm…alright. Just a little lightheaded,"

"That's what you get if you shower for almost an hour."

"It won't take long."

He heard their captain sighed. "As you say. I'll leave you then."

"Of course," He said, hearing the descending footsteps until it disappeared. Then he sighed before glaring at Takao. "You're wicked."

Midorima pushed his self away from him with that and began rinsing himself with the showerhead. Takao chuckled with that. "You like it."

"Hmph."

"Say, why don't we do this again tomorrow?"

"What? No! Someone might catch us the next time!"

"Hmmm~ Okay~" Takao said. "I'll have you know that I still have three remaining green boxers at home."

"What?"

"Hahaha~ I bought six pairs just in case."

**END**

Okay. This was made from three hours ago, so I expect it to have errors. Sorry though, I can't edit this outside. Hahahaha. Glad if you like this anyway.


End file.
